Royal Blue
by laurabeautiful
Summary: Marie Therese was in love with the ocean and became enchanted by its beauty, and Aqualad was enchanted by her. Aqualad (OC)
1. Chapter 1

wThe ocean had many secrets, and with those secrets came beauty. Marie Therese was in love with the ocean and became enchanted by its beauty, and Aqualad

was enchanted by her. Everyday, especially in the summer Marie Therese would play along the the shore, since she lived really close to the beach. For about

three days Aqualad watched Marie Therese play along the beach from the ocean, falling in love with her more with each passing moment. He remembered the

day when he first saw her. She was walking along the beach playing with a little girl, looking as much as an angel before Aqualad's eyes. He was desperate to

talk to her, but he had to wait for the right moment. And now here he was, watching her as She was playing on the beach, wearing a white lace, knee length,

cap sleeve dress with a big bow tied on the back. She wrote her name on the sand, and laughed when the tide came and washed it away. The wind blowing

her long black waist length hair in the air,and running through her pale milky skin. Aqualad heard her gasp out of excitement as she saw a couple of small sea

turtles.

"Come here cutie" Marie Therese gushed as she used her index finger to caress the outside of the small turtles shell.

"Looks they lost there way home" Aqualad said as he bent down to her level.

Marie Therese looked up from the sea turtles to Aqualad with her big royal blue eyes. His heart almost stopped when she looked at him, she was so beautiful.

She then smiled, showing her adorable dimples making his heart melt.

"I'm trying to lead them back into the water" Marie Therese said looking back down at the sea turtles.

Aqualad thought that she was a little doll as she stood there playing with the sea turtles. He then scooped the sea turtles with her hands underneath his as

they stood up and walked over closer to the water.

"Ready?" He asked her as she nodded her head.

They then slowly put the sea turtles back in the ocean.

"Yay, there back home" Marie Therese said happily as she clapped her small hands together cutely making him laugh.

As they both were standing, Aqualad noticed that she was very tiny and that she went only up to under his shoulders. He had the urge to scoop her in his

arms and never let her go.

"I'm Garth by the way" Aqualad said as he extended out his hand toward her.

"Marie Therese" she said while she giggled.

"Your not from around here? Are you Garth?.." Marie Therese said as she got closer to him.

Garth smiled and shook his head, while Marie Therese smiled. Garth and Marie Therese then spent there time learning about each other. Garth told her about

where he lived and the history of Atlantica. She was so amazed with everything he said. Garth could talk to Marie Therese forever. He felt so good to be this

close to her. She completed Garth and filled this void He didn't even realize was there.


	2. Chapter 2

** I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCE. **

Garth couldn't it had only been a mere five days since she first laid eyes on him Marie Therese. He felt like he had known her all his life, like he had always been

there with her. He couldn't the single most beautiful creature on this planet was next to him, he almost burst with the amount of happiness he had.

He began feeling the process of knowing imprinting and Garth never felt happier.

He remember the first time Garth looked at her, At that instant she was all that really mattered to me. When he talked to her he knew that she was his, It was

as if he needed her to feel complete. As if without her he would die not really living. Never know anything. He would be blind, mute, and deaf without her. She

was all that mattered. When she was in danger he just had to protect her. When she feared something he had to banish that fear.

Marie Therese, Her name made Garth shiver at the sound; she was his love, His everything.

Marie Therese was very old fashioned. When she told Garth she did not want to kiss anyone until she was engaged, Garth respected her wishes. Actually, he

was quite relieved in her decision; it meant that less was expected of him. Although he longed to taste her, feel her lips on his, and breathe in that glorious

aroma she seemed to radiate.

Over the next few days, they had become inseparable. He saw her every day; Garth never let her out of his sight for more than a moment. He knew in his

heart that she would be his forever.

Marie Therese once talked about how she was alone at home a lot since her parents worked all the time, and it broke Garth's heart that they weren't with her

as much as they needed to be.

That was why Marie Therese was at the beach so much, and she would sometimes play with her neighbors three year old daughter. Then Garth blushed as he

looked at her belly, and thinking when they would ever have a daughter together. Garth didn't know any imprinted couple who didn't have a child together.

Besides talking to each other, Garth and Marie Therese would have fun on the beach. Garth would always pick Marie Therese off the ground and spin her

around, and she would run off to the water while he chased her around. One time she even brought Garth food that she made just for him at her home. He

would even steal a few kisses on her forehead and on her cheek, since he couldn't restrain himself.

And All she did was smile at him and it about did him in. She was a joy to his heart and she was all his.

Now he just had to convince her of that. He need to find a way to tell her that he imprinted on her, and that they were each others mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie Therese now wore the necklace that showed that she was imprinted on by an Atlantean. The necklace had a heart shaped sapphire with diamonds on it.

And Marie Therese knew what the necklace symbolized. Garth explained to her that she was the other half of his soul. And that Atlantean mates were bound to

each other; there would never be another for either one of them.

"And now you know, that no one will ever love you as much as much as i do" Garth said twisting his fingers in her hair as he kissed her, as she blushed.

Finally he pulled away, and she let out a gasp as she felt his mouth leave hers. He then took that moment to whisper into her ear, "I love you."

Marie Therese put her hands on her face, since she was overwhelmed. Garth smiled at Marie Therese cute reaction. He then pulled her into her arms tightly into

an embrace, close to his chest. He felt a shudder go through her as he touched her. "Mine," Garth thought to himself.

"Is this our forever?" She asked as she looked down at her necklace.

"Yes,. You are my mate, the other half of my soul, and the thought of you not wanting me is more than I can bear," He told her in all honestly.

"I am only yours, my Love, "s I'm yours from my first breath and will be until my last." Marie Therese said looking into his eyes.


End file.
